


Stupid, Ridiculous Dwarf

by QueenUndertheBloodyMountain



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BotFA spoilers - Freeform, Canon Divergence, F/M, Mainly at Thorin since he's a dumbass who needs to be slapped occasionally, Reader Insert, Some minor cussing, kind of spoilers, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is in trouble with you and you aren't afraid to let him know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid, Ridiculous Dwarf

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the world needs more Thorin Oakenshield love, especially in the form of reader inserts. No beta, I don't own this stupid dwarf. Etc.

“Stupid ridiculous dwarf,” you muttered, closing his chamber doors and padding quietly over to him. You grabbed a cloth from the table beside his bed, dipping it into the cool water of the basin, and began to dab at his too-warm forehead and cheeks to try and bring down his temperature, “Stupid, stubborn, foolish idiot.”

“You shouldn’t speak so terribly of the ill you know,” he muttered, voice rough and gravelly from disuse and his infection.

“I only speak terribly of _you_ Thorin Oakenshield because you are a giant oaf who needs to be slapped for his thoughtless actions as soon as he’s well enough to handle it!” you snapped, wiping his below his jaw quite roughly.

“I didn’t know you cared so much,” he smirked, fever bright eyes wide open and trained on you now, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were worried about me.”

“Well how could I _not_ be worried about you, you inconsiderate arse?! You march off to this forsaken mountain to face a goddamn bloody _**dragon**_ with barely a goodbye and the only piece of information I get after _months_ of wondering if you had died was that a an enormous army, made up of a whole plethora of vile creatures, was marching towards thirteen dwarves who were stupid enough to enter this hole to begin with; all coming after your head!” You yelled, rewetting the cloth and roughly wringing it before slapping it back on his forehead, a bit forcefully but no less than he deserved. “Then, what do I find once I arrive here to help your foolish band of dwarves, elves and men? You, on your _bloody_ death bed, as well as your nephews, when you promised—you _promised_ Thorin—that you would be careful! So yes, I was a bit _worried_ as you put it, you inconsiderate, stupid, stubborn—“

Thorin grabbed your hands, pulling the cloth from them and tossing the cloth into the basin. He brought your shaking hands to his lips, kissing them lightly before pressing them to his face and beard to ease their trembling. You sniffed, not even realizing until then that you had begun to cry, as he tried to comfort you, tears of grief and guilt clinging to his lower lashes.

“You nearly died Thorin,” you whispered, turning your palms to cup his bearded jaw, “You nearly died and I almost didn’t get to tell you…”

“I have known the entire time my love, I have always known,” he replied, turning to press a chaste kiss to your palm and nuzzling your hand, “And I love you as well, I always have and I always will.”

Your tears flowed freely after that and you leaned forward to press your lips to his forehead, clinging lightly to him but avoiding the injuries from the battle. You would never forget what it had been like, walking into that tent and finding him and his heirs on Death’s doorstep; but now you were just relieved that they all had lived, they were not yet in the clear, but they were making progress ever day and healing better than any had anticipated.

After you couldn’t cry any longer you pressed another kiss upon his forehead and moved to fetch the cloth again, his skin still too warm for your liking and certainly too warm for the old healer’s. Once you were satisfied with his state, and he began to doze again, you moved to put away the rag and refresh the water; you stood to leave him to his rest when his hand grabbed your sleeve.

“Stay with me? Please?”

“I don’t think Óin will appreciate that my love; you still have an infection to fight off and I doubt your fever will get any better with me in your bed.”

“I don’t care, I’m positive that I will make a better recovery with you here than without you; please âzyungâl?”

You gave him a small smile and nodded, moving to the opposite side of his grand bed and crawling onto it beside him, “But if Óin comes in and pitches a fit, I’m blaming it all on you, understand?”

“Of course my love,” he smiled, bringing your hand to his lips once last time before closing his eyes to sleep once more, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**~FIN~**


End file.
